Lost Feelings and Missing Memories
by xxsillyxkittyxx
Summary: Kakashi and Naruto both have feelings for each other. Kakashi's feelings being stronger. Deep down, Naruto feels something for someone else. Every time they reveal their feelings, something terrible happens. I have never written a character x character story. This was one of the first fanfics I ever wrote. You should see my notebook xD. I hope you enjoy the story. (Still working


Narrator P.O.V

The ninja war was finally over and everyone is glad and relieved. Maybe I can finally tell Naruto how I feel about him, thinks Kakashi Hatake. "Sensei, can you help me carry Guy-Sensei?" Asks Sakura Haruno. Kakashi nods and helps pick up Guy. Kakashi has had these feelings for Naruto Uzumaki for a long time, ever since the first day Kakashi had met Team 7. Kakashi always wonders what Naruto thinks about him. "Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto calls out. "Hm?" Kakashi looks at Naruto, who is now besides him. "I need to talk to you when we get back to the village," Naruto says. Kakashi blushes at the thought of being alone with Naruto. "Okay, Naruto," Kakashi says, eye-smiling.

Finally, after a couple of days, the ninja had returned back to the village. We could have made it here sooner if we didn't have all those delays. Then I would able to know what Naruto wanted to talk about; What if he- "Kakashi-Sensei! Hurry up," Sakura shouts to Kakashi, who was deep in thought. "Ah, Naruto, we can meet up later if you still want to talk. I have to take Guy to the hospital," Kakashi says, turning his head so he can see Naruto. "Okay Kakashi-Sensei, come to my place," Naruto says. They both smile as they head in their separate ways for the night. Kakashi had thought that Naruto's smile was a bit different.

Naruto's P.O.V

I just told Kakashi-Sensei to meet me at my place! Oh my, Kami, I better go there and clean it before he gets there! I run to get home, just so I have enough time to clean it the right way. "Ah finally home!" I announce to no one and walk inside. I begin to clean up all the ramen containers and pick up the dirty laundry off of the floor. Is it wrong to feel this way towards my sensei? What will he think about this? How will he react? ...What if he doesn't feel the same? Oh! How embarrassing. I hope this turns out fine... I look around. "Well everything looks nice and clean now!" I smile and take a deep breath. "Huh? What's that smell?" I look down. "Oh, it's me. Guess that means I have to jump in the shower," I say as I walk towards my room. I take off my clothes and throw them in a basket. I grab my orange towel and go inside the bathroom. I set down my towel and turn on the shower. I let the water run for a few minutes so it could get warm. I put my hand in the stream of water. "Perfect," I say as I get in. What am I going to do if Kakashi-Sensei doesn't feel the same? How am I going to move on from him? I have liked him for a while now. I'm sure people must think that I am in love with Sasuke just because I had chased him for so long... I was just trying to get him back for Sakura and so Team 7 would be complete again. I mean at one point I did like Sasuke but he hated me so I moved on I guess. Oh, crap! I don't think I have any ramen left. I turn off the shower, grab my towel, and wrap it around myself. I walk into my room and grab clean clothes. I dry the water that's on my wet body and then I dry my wet hair. I put my clothes on and open the door. Oh, I should probably write a note just in case. I grab a pencil and paper and jot down a note for Kakashi-Sensei. Dear Kakashi-Sensei...

Kakashi's P.O.V

"Dear Kakashi-Sensei, I went to the store to get a few things. I will be back soon, but in the meantime, make yourself comfortable. Love, Naruto." I fold up the note and put it in my pocket. I turn the knob and open the door. I look around and notice how clean it looks. He must have cleaned before he left. Well, Naruto said to make myself comfortable so I'll take a shower. Where is the bathroom?... I walk past the kitchen and see the bathroom. I grab a towel and set it down. I turn on the shower and let it run for a while. I take off my clothes and leave my mask on. I look at the door and see that there's a lock. I turn the lock and take off my mask. I set it down on the counter and then I get into the shower. I go underneath the stream of water to let the warm water travel down my skin. I wonder what it'd be like to have him in the shower with me...Ah, no, I shouldn't think about that now. I wash off. I turn the water off and grab a towel. I dry off and put the towel up on the rack. I get dressed and then look at myself in the mirror. I put my mask on slowly. I wonder if Naruto will like my face if I ever showed him. I open the door and walk out of the bathroom and towards the couch. I want Naruto to know how much I want him to be mine... Everything goes black. ~Dreaming~ "Oh, Naruto! I knew you loved me." I say as I pull him into a tight embrace. "Yeah, Kakashi, I do," Naruto says. Suddenly, I'm alone on the ground with a dark, gloomy scene. "Kakashi is a murderer!" a voice says. "Maybe we should kill him," another says. "Let's get him and kill him. He doesn't deserve to live or to have love," a familiar sounding voice says, angrily. I get up and start running away into the empty space. ~ I jerk up on the couch and look around. I see Naruto in the kitchen. I smile as I walk towards the kitchen. "Yo, Naruto," I say and he turns around with a smile plastered on his face. "Are you hungry, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asks. "Yes, Naruto, and you can call me Kakashi," I say smiling. "Kakashi, eh?" Naruto says and his smile widens. I sit down at the table and Naruto puts two cups of ramen on it. He then gets the boiling water and pours It into each cup. "Now we wait two minutes," He says as he sits down. "Thank you, Naruto," I say. "No problem, Kakashi. I just figured you'd be hungry after the trip. I sure was!" Naruto exclaims. I laugh, lightly and nod. "How did you sleep?" He asks. I look at him for a couple of seconds. "I slept good but I could have slept longer," I say looking down at the ramen cup. "You know we could of went to Ichiraku's and then came back here to talk," I say. "I thought this would be easier," he says, beaming. "The ramen should be ready now," he says picking up his chopsticks. As always, Naruto finishes his ramen in a split second. I felt like someone was watching me so I looked up and seen Naruto looking at me in a weird way. "Hey Naruto...Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask and his face bursts into a red color. "Sorry! I was just thinking," he responds quickly. I must of broke his train of thought... "So, what was it that you wanted to talk about, Naruto?" I ask while looking at him. "Uh...Hold on," he says as he gets up. He grabs the ramen cups and chopsticks and put them where they belong. He is so cute...Why do I feel this way...The things I would d- "Hellooooo, Earth to Kakashi," Naruto says while waving his hands in front of my face. "Yes?" "Let's talk now," he says and I nod my head. "Okay, go ahead, what is it?" I ask, trying to make eye contact but he refuses to look at me. He's quiet for a while. "If what I'm about to say offends you or something like that...I don't care the door is right there," he says looking down at his hands. "Okay, continue Naruto," I say. I wonder what he wants to talk about...he sure is nervous. I wait for him to continue but he doesn't say anything for a while...

Narrator's P.O.V

"Okay...so I am sure that you and everyone else think that I am in love with Sasuke, since I was so fixated on him. You see...I actually have eyes for someone else..." Naruto says. "Who?" Kakashi says as his eyes light up. "Y-you," Naruto says and takes a quick look at Kakashi's face. "Naruto, I feel the sa-" "Hello, Naruto. Sensei," a male says, interrupting Kakashi. "Sasuke?!" Naruto yells in shock. Kakashi sits at the table at a loss for words. "What are you doing here, dobe?" Naruto asks, crossing his arms. "Oh, you'll see," Sasuke says as he casts a jutsu that wipes a person's memory clean. Naruto's body then goes slump in his chair. Kakashi stands up and stares at Naruto's slumped body. "What did you do to Naruto?!" Kakashi yells. "Calm down, he's fine. I just wiped some of his memory," Sasuke says. "Why?!" Kakashi asks, angerly as he moves closer to Sasuke. "Why? Because he is mine. So, stay away from him or I will end you, Kakashi-Sensei," He says and then leaves the house. Kakashi goes to Naruto's slumped body and lifts him out of the chair. "Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry that this happened and that it ended this way. I hope you build the courage to tell me again," Kakashi says as he carries Naruto to his bed. Kakashi puts Naruto in bed and gives him a kiss on the forehead. "Until next time," He says and heads towards the front door. Just when we confess our feelings for each other...his memory gets erased. This is just great...now I don't know! I will have to tell Naruto myself about the feeling I have for him and then maybe he will tell me his! I could take him out to get some ra- "Kakashi-Sensei! Why do you look so down?" Sakura asks, interrupting Kakashi's thoughts. She looks at him with concern in her eyes. "Oh, it's nothing," Kakashi says. "Oh, it's about Guy-Sensei, huh?" She asks and Kakashi nods so she could get out of his hair. "Well, hope you feel better, bye!" She waves and walks the other direction. Kakashi heads the direction home, by himself until he sees Naruto. "Yo, Naruto," He says eye-smiling. Naruto looks up and smiles at Kakashi and that smile melted Kakashi's heart...

A/N: Hai Guys! Silly Kitty is back and better than ever! I got a little distracted but hello! I will be posting upates to my other stories and this is my old but new story so I hope you enjoy. Word count:1776 exculding the a/n. Bai!


End file.
